Rising worldwide energy demand and limited supply of traditional energy sources have spurred research in alternative energy generation methods and improving energy efficiency for existing applications. Lighting, which by some estimates accounts for 20% of electrical energy consumption, is one major field targeted for improved energy efficiency. Current lighting sources primarily employ either short lasting, inefficient incandescent bulbs or fluorescent lighting which contain hazardous materials such as mercury. Solid-state approaches using inorganic or organic materials are becoming increasingly studied due to their potential to produce light much more efficient, with longer operational lifetime, while using environmentally benign materials. However, the cost of these sources remain high, and fabrication complexities may prohibit production on a large enough scale to replace all the current incandescent and fluorescent bulbs. Organic lighting sources have been proposed as an alternative solid state lighting sources due to potentially low cost fabrication processes, the ability to be deposited on a wide array of cheap substrates in a large number of unique form factors, and the ability to be easily color tuned. Furthermore, white organic light emitting diodes (WOLEDs) have demonstrated efficiencies approaching or exceeding fluorescent light. Nevertheless, in order to compete with the efficiency and stability of inorganic solid state lighting or the cost effectiveness of fluorescent lighting, more work is needed to meet commercial needs.